psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiryu Asaga
, nicknamed "Dragon" is a tough guy who says that he came to Psyren in search of a friend. Despite having a reputation for starting fights at school, Hiryu actually only ever has done so in the defence of others. He chose his nickname both as a means of intimidating bullies and in memory of "Team Miracle Dragon" . Appearance Hiryu stands at 6'2" and is muscular but when he was a child he was often teased for being tiny. He has spiky orange hair pointing upwards. He is often seen wearing a button down red polo shirt and white jeans. Personality Asaga is, despite his large stature and muscular appearance a very kind-hearted person; and he, like Ageha is shown to care deeply for his friends; however, due to his large size and somewhat brooding personality many instead become wary of him. In particular, Asaga harbors great affection for his childhood friend Tatsuo Mana ---because of Tatsuo's disability and heridtary disease, Asaga felt a strong need to protect and help him in any way possible; and while he was initially weak and wimpy, Asaga would frequently try to cheer him up and denote them as being one, in that Asaga would be the body and Tatsuo would be the brains of the "Miracle Dragon" ---Asaga however, being a wimp at the time felt bad for lying to Tatsuo and thus vowed to become stronger for his sake.﻿ Synopsis Past During elementary school Ageha, Amamiya, and Asaga all attended school together. During that those years, Asaga was a small, wimpy, lactose intolerant kid who Ageha used to pick on. First Call arc He agrees to help out Amamiya for Yoshina. After their safe return to earth, he comforts Yoshina about Amamiya being taken by an unknown friend and reveals himself to be Asaga Hiryū, a former classmate of Ageha's from elementary school who used to be a cry-baby. PSI arc Humorously, when Ageha met up with Asaga after the bloody nose night, he got his revenge by remarking how short Ageha was compared to him after years of torment in elementary school. He displays more proficiency with PSI than Ageha, learning to use his abilities and controlling it faster, though that may be because Ageha's Melchsee's Door is a more advanced technique. Tatsuo & the Worm arc On their second trip, there are more people, when they go look at the map the finnish is right beside them. But where they are is in the danger zone. All the other people go out exept kabuto. Shortly after the go out most of the people get eaten by the worm. When Hiryu's childhood friend Tatsuo appears he gets the worm out using his mask. When Tatsuo starts shooting at them they luckly dont get hit. When Tatsuo has to recharge, Hiryu, Ageha, Amamiya, Oboro, and Kabuto all make a plan to hopfully recover Tatsuo. Elmore Tenjuin arc Third Trip arc Recently, he has advanced his PSI ability to the point that he is now able to create the wings of a Dragon that can whip up huge gales. Inui arc Matsuri warns him to keep an eye on Ageha and Oboro's abilities and claims that he is the only one who could take them out if necessary. Tenju's Root arc During his brief conflict with Shiner, he was teleported 4,000 meters above Psyren to fall to his death, Q's Master arc however, he survived by using his PSI to cushion the fall and was later saved by Tatsuo. He then decides to stay in the future, in order to help Tatsuo fight the W.I.S.E and help him in finding a way to return his body back to normal. W.I.S.E arc Because he didn't return from the last trip, he did not appear but his father appeared asking Ageha if he had seen his son. Invasion arc He recently returns, and joins the battle with the resistance against scourge. He demonstrates his new abilities and saves Yoshina Asuka from Junas with Tatsuo. PSI Abilities Burst File:Cream telekinesis.png|Cream shaped by telekinesis Invisible hand of god.png|Invisible Hand of God Dragon Tail.png|Dragon's Tail Dragon Tail Big.png|Creating a bigger Dragon's Tail One Dragon Wing.png|Dragon's Wing Dragon Wing Gale.png|A gale from the Dragon's Wing Two Dragon Wings.png|Both Wings Full Dragon.jpg|Hiryū's complete Dragon Telekinesis - Hiryū's only time of using telekinesis was just after he recently learned of his abilities. He was able to shape the cream within a cup of coffee to relatively similar pattern as he was shown. Doing this on his first try showed that his composure and concentration were beyond that of a beginner's and that he shows an aptitude for using PSI especially burst waves. Invisible Hand of God - When Hiryū was given the task to touch Amamiya from a distance he shaped his burst waves into what first came into his mind when he thinks of touching, a hand. By using this burst hand Hiryū can manipulate objects within the arm's reach and to people that can't use PSI it will seem as if the object is moving in midair. This ability was never used again after he learned how to shape his burst into the shape of a dragon. Burst Dragon - Learning from his ability to shape his PSI into an arm Hiryū moved on to shape the PSI into something more personal. Because of his nickname being dragon, when trying to become stronger his PSI took the form of what his mind associates with strength, i.e. a dragon. Before he could fully form a dragon made of PSI he was only capable of creating certain parts of it, but after gaining enough experience he was able to create a giant-sized, flying dragon that can carry multiple people. *'Dragon's Tail' (ドラゴンテイル, Doragon Teiru) - The first form this burst took was that of a dragon's tail. Because of it's whip-like structure he mainly uses it for ensnaring his target within its grasp. Hiryū can control the size that he wants the tail to be, but the larger he makes it the less he uses it for precision grabbing and starts to just use it to slam into the enemy. It can also be employed to raise a dust as a diversion. *'Dragon's Wing '- Hiryū can shape the burst into the shape of a Dragon's wing. Originally he could only create one wing and the only real function it had was to flap and cause huge gales of wind to blow the enemy away. By creating two wings he should technically be able to fly, but when he was falling from the great height Shiner teleported him to, he could only use them to slow himself down. Rise Endurance - Asaga's Rise abilities have been described as a "Endurance" style of Rise. He can withstand powerful blows in a fist fight and even used his body as a shield against a direct attack from Dholaki's "Explosia." One person he fought in the past quoted him as having a "dragon-like endurance" even before he learnt Rise, a feature that is clearly demonstrated when he survives being smashed against a huge rock by Alfred and is still able to walk. Strength - According to Kagetora, Asaga is weak in the Sense department, but makes up for it with his impressive strength (coupled with his fighting experience and quick reactions). Shortly after learning Rise he was able to stop the man's punch with such a strong grip that Kagetora couldn't move his hand at all. Later in the series it is shown that he can behead Tavoos barehanded. However, he himself admits that he can't run nearly as fast as Ageha and Sakurako, exhibiting his lack of speed. Nonetheless Oboro stated that, using Rise explosively, they could catch up. This means that perhaps he can boost his overall movements to some extent. Trance '''Telepathy - '''The only prowess Asaga showed in Trance is a minor telepathy. Navigation Category:The Resistance Category:Characters Category:Drifters Category:Psychicer